Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Guide)
The old version is moved to Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (old). Beginning the Search So, you’ve decided to man/woman/other up and join the quest for the Name with other like-minded lunatics like ourselves! Good on you! The road ahead leads only to misery and damnation and woe and personal loss and financial ruin and loneliness and death and imprisonment but no complaining allowed you can’t say we didn’t warn you. Unfortunately, you can’t just up and decide "Oh I would like to search for the Name now" and start off right away. Every journey has a beginning, and for this one there are several. *'The Forgotten Quarter:' This is the way most Seekers will have started their quest. At Category:The Airs of the Forgotten Quarter 81-100, Nightmares 5 and A Scholar of the Correspondence 1, you will unlock "In your dreams, you hear a voice echoing hollowly each night". *'Unaccountably Peckish:' There are nine cards unlocked by Unaccountably Peckish, one each for levels 1-9. Amongst the options are those unlocked by not having Marsh-Mired in Dreams of Sustenance, which all seem to increase SMEN. So, you’re flirting with disaster, contemplating searching for the Name. Now what? The waiting game begins, already. Grinding for cards is going to become a common feature of your life once you start Seeking, and this is no exception. A black-bordered card named "An Alphabet of Scars" should show up... soon. First Steps thumbThe Northridden should turn their eye to their opportunity cards to wait for An Alphabet of Scars, where you have a choice to make. Either option appears to set you to SMEN 3. *'The Seeking Road:' In the wicker of a candle-flame, in the stir of still water, in the soft tick of hours before dawn, there is a voice. Listen, and it will ask. Do as it asks, and you will regret it. In your lodgings, you will have a number of options available, which will increase as you further Seek the Name. Unaccountably Peckish Gain * See what your Starveling Cat knows - If you are unfortunate enough to have to share your lodgings with the dratted creature, you may as well try asking it. Gives 3 UP. * Attend and speak of...terrible things. - Increases UP by 1. Loss * Buy some Rubbery Lumps - should you choose to brave the food, this will reduce UP by 2. Opportunity cards *'ACE OF HUNGERS:' *'TWO OF BATS:' In this opportunity card, you receive a note from Mr Iron. You can choose to heed it’s advice, rip it to shreds, or consume it. *'THREE OF ROSES:' *'FOUR OF EYES:' *'FIVE OF LIGHTS:' *'SIX OF PEARLS:' *'SEVEN OF WORDS:' *'KNAVE OF REGRETS:' *'KNIGHT OF FEASTS:' St Arthur's Candle thumb St Beau's Candle thumb St Cerise's Candle thumb St Destin's Candle This candle can be obtained when Slowcake's Amanuensis comes to call; but it will cost you 12 Notability, you must be at Seeking Mr Eaten's Name 35, and you must give up your current profession. St Erzulie's Candle thumb St Forthigan's Candle St Gawain's Candle Category:Guides